Forgotten Issues
by LightningDemonTetra
Summary: After an unexplainable seizure, Tony cannot remember anything or anyone! NOOOOO! Don't worry, I won't kill him! OCC!
1. Chapter 1

_Tetra: I am back with yet another NCIS fic. If you haven't noticed, I love NCIS and Tony DiNozzo. He is so hot! Anywho, on with more important business._

_Summary: After an unexplained seizure, Tony cannot remember anything or anyone._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did, Tony would be flirting with Mwa!_

_Warning: Lots and lots of yelling, and angstiness for Tony._

**Chapter 1**

Tony's unusually bad day became worse as Gibbs came out of M-TAC barking orders like you wouldn't believe.

"Ziva! You and McGee find anything from that file?

Ziva shook her head yes and said that the guy was not white, but Hispanic. Then said that they had nothing else. Gibbs reeled on them like a puppy to a shoe lace.

"That's it? Twenty four hours and all you can come up with is his race! Agggh! DiNozzo! What about you!"

Tony ignored him, feeling his anger rise as those eyes kept a stern glance on him.

"Well? Any day DiNozzo!"

Tony gave him a 'If looks could kill' glaze and said something he knew he would regret.

"I've got nothing boss. You see, while you were yelling, I was off in space wondering if Mars was habittable yet! What about you? Did you find anything of interest?"

Ziva and McGee practically had to grab their jaws to keep them from hitting the floor as they watched Gibbs blow his top.

"WHAT!"

"I asked if you found anything of interest that you would like to share with us. Mostly because I was wondering what you were doing all this time. Not much I imagine."

Tony knew his job was done, but he didn't care. He would rather be dirt poor than have to put up with Gibb's whining any longer. His stare continued as Gibbs gave him a full dressing down.

"WHO CARES WHAT I FIND! I'M ASKING WHAT YOU FOUND!"

Tony planted an even firmer glare on his face as his reply was to the point and dripping with rage.

"So, I was right. You didn't find anything. You've been sitting on your butt laughing, while we do all the work.

McGee almost had a heart attack and Ziva had to excuse herself so she too wasn't caught in the explosion which was sure to come. But before Gibbs could reply, Tony stood up and headed towards the elevator, and then stopped short. His face was expressionless as he collapsed to the floor. After about a minute of violent shaking, Tony lay motionless and unconscious.

TONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONYTONY

_Tetra: Sooooo! What did y'all think? Sorry so small but it just seemed like the perfect ending. Please review so I know if I should continue! Later dudes and dudettes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tetra: Hi! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I loved them! So...I will continue. Now, remember, I don't own NCIS. Wish I did though. Anywho, ON WITH THE FIC!_

**Chapter 2**

Gibb's reaction was a couple of minutes late before he realised what happened. He just stared blankly as McGee called the doctors and Ziva checked Tony's pulse and respiration. He watched as the paramedics put Tony on a stretcher and headed him to the infirmary, as Ziva followed, trying to find out what happened, as McGee lost it, and as Abby fainted. Gibbs couldn't move. The thought that not too long ago, he was arguing with the young man, about to fire him, and now...now he's in the hospital. He couldn't put right in his mind. And yet all that went through his head was: '_What happened?'_

Abby came running to Gibbs with her usual 'Oh no! What if he dies' look and snapped him out of his daze. She was flailing about him asking questions; some that were obvious, and others that were too hard for him to explain.

"Gibbs! What happened? Is Tony going to be okay? What did the doctors say? Tony ain't going to die right? Of course not! He's strong enough to pull out of this! But what is it? Agggh! I hate this! Why won't those doctors say anything? Why won't you say anything? Gibbs?"

Abby stopped as she stared at Gibbs, who stared at her but said nothing. He gave her a clueless look (_No! Not Gibbs! He's never this clueless!_) which told her to shut up, in a nice way, and go away. Abby wasn't offended because she knew Gibbs wanted to know the exact same things. She walked off to interogate a doctor in the corner of the room. Gibbs looked around untill he spotted Ziva. As he walked to her, he could see that she was crying, whick was never a good sign.

"Ziva, what's going on? Is Tony okay?"

Ziva gave him a blank look as she smiled. "Yeah, he's going to be okay. They say he had a seizure! They don't know why though. I'm just scared. What could cause this? Another plague, probably not. Maybe a certain type of contagient in the air...OH NO! If that's it, then we could be infected too..."

Gibbs cut her off quickly. "It's probably stress and exhaustion. I had it once, about...18 or 19 years ago? Oh well, I can't remember. Anyway, Tony's should be fine. Now, we need to find this guy before he kills another person.

Ziva nodded and stalked off in the direction of her desk to find more information. She informed McGee to look too. As Gibbs watched them find more of the killer, he thought back to what Tony said earlier:

_"I asked if you found anything of interest that you would like to share with us. Mostly because I was wondering what you were doing all this time. Not much I imagine."_

Gibbs thought about it, about how true it was. He had no idea that Tony kept that in him so long. Of course, he had a few choice to tell Tony that he didn't. _'I guess Tony beat me to it.' _He smirked a little as he walked to find Ducky and see Tony in person.

Tony was lying in a hospital bed with not much attatched to him. Gibbs frowned at that because when he had his seizure, he was attatched to more things than a computer is to cords. But his frown went away at how..._peaceful, _Tony looked as he lay there. As he looked at Tony, Ducky walked up behind him smiling.

"Why hello Jethro! I was about to call you."

Gibbs spun around faster that a ferris wheel at full speed. His heart racing at the sudden, new voice, and his voice was loud and frightened...just a little. "Ducky! Please, I told you don't sneak up on me. So...what's with Tony?"

Ducky gave his 'There's good news and there is bad news' smile. Gibbs hated it when people did that. They were so easy to predict.

"Well Jethro...Tony's going to be in perfect health. It was just a seizure due from exhaustion. (_Huh, look at that! Gibbs was right, of course._) You know, It reminds me of a case back in...19...68! Yes that's it! Anyway...!"

"Ducky, not that your stories are totally fascinating, but please. Move on!" Gibbs returned his stare to Tony, who looked too peaceful for his liking. Something was wrong. Ducky poked his shoulder to get his attention back.

"Gibbs, I know that you know there's bad news. Now, you all said before Tony collapsed, that he had a blank expression on his face, right? Well, it could be that Tony didn't know what was happening."

"Duh, Ducky. Who would?"

"Please Jethro, it's rude to interupt. Now, I don't mean with just the situation he was, but with everything. I don't think he knew he was, we were, anything. I think the seizure caused him to forget...everything."

Gibbs looked at him in shock. Unable to say anything...what could he say.

"Now, I didn't tell Ziva or Abby because I knew Abby would have a breakdown and Ziva would try to shoot someone. But..."

"Ducky, are you telling me...you mean Tony can't remember...ANYTHING!"

_Tetra: Yep, a cliffhanggy! This is another perfect ending, so I had to take it. But don't be mad. I will update quickly, but I would like some beautiful reviews. Press the button! Later ya'll!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tetra: Hello everybody! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am amazed that I didn't get any flames...I think. Anywho, about Chapter 2. I know Ziva is out of character, and maybe Gibbs, but they are supposed to be. Sorry I didn't warn you! But now you know. Now, on with the..._

_Artemis: Read mine and Tetra's story Numb3rs Gay-A-Palooza and review it. Please!_

_Tetra: Okay! She needs to get her priorities straight. Although it would be nice. It is a Numb3rs story about pairings of all the main male characters. We don't own Numb3rs, or NCIS for that matter. So, if you would be so kind, review both this story and the story mentioned above. Thank you. Now, ON WITH THE FIC! By the way, I think this will be the last chappie in this story. Yay Me!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Ziva stared at Tony as the doctors checked on him for the ten-millionth time that day. They wanted to make sure he would not have another seizure any time soon. She did not even notice Gibbs who snuck up on her with his own thoughts.

"How is he?" He was not surprised to see Ziva jump slightly, but she never turned to look at him.

"No change. The doctors won't stop staring at him. I mean even the slightest pin drop could set them into action. It's so hard. I've gone through two days not hearing Tony's snide comments, his take on my English, or hearing about another one of his movies. It's so quiet."

Gibbs looked from Ziva to Tony, and back to Ziva. It was strange. Ziva used to hate Tony's guts. Now, she misses him. Sounds like his three wives, except vice versa. It sounds like Kate too. Maybe he did a good job with Ziva. Then his thoughts drifted to Tony, at how much Tony resembled him. Gibbs did an inside chuckle as he imagined himself wondering around chasing skirts and telling off his pick on the next Crow movie. Never going to happen!

* * *

Abby was having a mental breakdown. She stopped working and started pacing her office floor as she started an inside debate with herself. 

"What if Tony never wakes up?

No, he has to. Tony's never backed down from a fight. I mean he's survived Gibbs' head slaps, gunshot wounds, more of Gibbs' head slaps, even the Plague! This won't hurt him...right?

Wait, even if he wakes up, he might have severe brain damage! Oh no! What if he doesn't remember me...or anybody!

No way! Tony would never forget me, or Ziva or McGee, or definintely not Gibbs. Oh, it's too hard to even think about."

"What is?" It was McGee. He had made Abby jump, but she quickly regained her composure.

"McGee! Don't do that. Oh and I was thinking of what Gibbs would do to Tony if Tony forgot everything about him, or us."

McGee turned a shade of pale as he contemplated Abby's thought. "Wow. That is scary. You think he will?"

Abby turned a sad face to McGee. "I hope not."

* * *

Ziva was caught off guard when she heard a slight moan from the occupant of the hospital bed she was beside. "Tony? Are you okay?" She was relieved to see the look of total loathing at her question. She could tell that Tony at least had and inkling of who she was. 

She quickly went to find a doctor to help Tony with a lot of the equipment that was attatched to him. It was not even a minute when she returned with a very sweet looking young nurse. She removed many of the tubes, wires and sticky head things that were attatched to him. Ziva was partially relieved to see more of Tony's face again. He looked slightly pale, but okay. "Tony, do you remember me?"

Tony gave her a sarcastic look. "Mom?" Ziva might have believed it if he had not played that silly grin on his face immediately. "I'm just kidding. I know that you are Ziva and that you have a nice body."

"Tony! That is not something you go telling off to peop...WAIT! How would you know anything about my body!" Tony's smile was so priceless. He just loved to wake up and annoy Ziva. It was what he lived for.

Just then Gibbs walked in expecting to see a pale, non-responsive Tony, and ended up finding a fully responsive, joking Tony and a flustered and furious Ziva. His smile was never any bigger. Tony was back, all of him.

* * *

_Tetra: So? Well? What did you think? I would like to know! Please press the small review button and let me know about your ideas. I know it ended kinda weird. I should tell you that Abby almost killed Tony when she found out he was okay and gave him the big bear hug. Anywho. Let me know what you think and also try and read Numb3rs Gay-A-Palooza._

_Artemis: Yeah!_

_Tetra: Shut up! Please review!_


End file.
